


That Costume

by tessathetesla



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comic-Con, Costumes, Drinking, F/M, Fade to Black, Foreplay, Innuendo, Kissing, Princess Leia Organa, Romance, Seduction, Star Wars References, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessathetesla/pseuds/tessathetesla
Summary: Phil Coulson wants Melinda May to go to Comic Con with him on a rare weekend off. She finds a costume at a local shop and a plan comes in motion. Melinda would finally reveal her feelings to Phil, in a very, unexpected way.[Inspired by a certain Ming who posted a photo of her wearing the Huttslayer costume on her 50th birthday, and discussion of what would happen if May wore that outfit for Coulson. This is my take on it]
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Comments: 13
Kudos: 27





	That Costume

Melinda May did not like dressing up. She tolerated it for undercover missions, but dressing up in a costume just for fun was not something she ever wanted to do. But Phil Coulson could be quite persuasive, especially when he pouted. It was sort of sexy when he did that.

“Phil, it’s our first weekend off in months, and you want to spend it at a Comic Con? Why can’t we just go out to eat like normal people?” Melinda told Phil when he had mentioned going to the local Comic Con.

“Because, Melinda, I’ve missed the last 5 Comic Cons in town and this is my one chance to go and wear the Captain America costume that Daisy got me last Christmas,” Phil showed Melinda his Cap shield and gave her a pleading grin.

“Fine. But I’ll go. But I’m not gonna dress up,” Melinda folded her hands in protest.

“Please, Mel? Here, I’ll even buy you a costume. There’s a costume shop just a few miles away, I think last time I went there I saw some basic ones you’d like,” Phil handed her a 100 dollar bill.

“If you add in Scotch to that, then I’ll do it,” Mel answered as Phil gave her another 50.

“Okay, hurry though, Mel, the con starts in two hours,” Phil said, giving her a big grin.

Melinda rolled her eyes and stuffed the cash in her wallet. “You aren’t coming to help me?”

Phil answered, “No, I have a few things to get done before we go, and I promised Daisy she would get to take a photo of me in the costume before they left for their concert.”

Melinda gave Phil a glare, but went to the hangar where she could grab her motorcycle. It was funny, Melinda mused, her and Phil weren’t dating, but it was just obvious on their weekend off that they would spend it together. The kids were all doing their things on their weekend off too, and didn’t invite either her or Phil to any of the events, as if they just simply knew Melinda and Phil would be spending it together.

_If Phil wasn’t so blind to the fact that I’m in love with him, we’d be dating already._ Melinda had thought she’d made it very clear that she loved Phil, even opting to stick around even when Andrew came onto the base to help Daisy understand her powers. Thankfully, Phil had told her that he’d been seeing Andrew for therapy, and let her in on the Alpha Protocol, despite the protests of Fury and the Koenigs.

Andrew had even tried to get back together with May when he came back onto the base. He clearly still had feelings for her. They had gone out to eat a few times, but it just didn’t feel right. After Melinda had told Phil that she really didn’t have feelings for Andrew anymore, she was surprised he didn’t inquire as to why. _Because I’m in love with you, you dumbass._ Mel had wanted to say, but kept her mouth shut. It was tricky, because Phil was her director, and while Fury had put her in charge of Phil’s mental and emotional health, she was still his second in command.

SHIELD frowned upon directors having relationships inside the agency, but when did her and Phil did anything by the rules? _Maybe I’ll talk to him after the con. Convince him to go out to eat afterwards, and I’ll finally tell him how I feel. He’s obviously so blind to it._

Melinda made it to the costume shop and browsed around. She found a vintage leather jacket in her size, so she put that in her basket as a backup. She also found a Black Widow costume and felt like that could be a fun one to wear alongside Captain America.

As she browsed a little more, she noticed a tag that said “Star Wars” and went to look further. It was the Huttslayer Leia costume, and it was brand new in the package. _Hmm, wonder what would happen if I got this one. Phil would be SHOCKED. The look on his face would make it worth it._ Melinda didn’t think she’d be comfortable wearing the costume at the con, but if all goes how she thinks, there would be no going to the con.

Melinda gave herself a smirk. _What better way to make it obvious that I’m madly in love with him by walking into his office in this outfit?_ Melinda bought the leather jacket too, and went to walk to the Bevmo to find a nice bottle of Scotch. She couldn’t help but have a bit of a skip in her step, she knew Phil loved Star Wars almost as much as he loved Captain America. And she knew she could pull off the costume well.

As Melinda walked toward Bevmo, she noticed a small record shop. In the window was a record of the original Star Wars soundtrack. She didn’t think Phil had that one, so she popped into the store. She noticed there was the cantina band song on it. Mel smiled, what if she gave him the cantina band vinyl, then told him to put it in while she got dressed in the Leia costume. _This plan just keeps getting better._

Melinda finished up at the record store and quickly got the Scotch, realizing that time was getting short. She rode her bike back into the hangar, just to see Simmons, Daisy, and Bobbi hoping into one of their blank SHIELD cars.

“Hey May, just saw Coulson in his Cap costume. He looked awesome! What costume did you get?” Daisy answered, as she stuffed her concert ticket into her purse.

“UH…..classified,” May answered, giving Daisy a slight mischievous grin. May sneaked past the three girls and went into the base.

“That was weird,” Daisy answered, and Simmons and Bobbi gave her a shrug. “Oh what’s this?” Daisy noticed that May had dropped her receipt from the costume shop. She took a look and her face went red.

“Simmons, Bobbi…look what May bought,” as she showed the receipt. The three girls laughed in embarrassment.

Bobbi was first to reply, “I guess May finally got sick of Coulson being completely oblivious to her feelings for him and decided to take matters in her own hands.”

Simmons couldn’t help but blush, “Ohhhhhh do you think she’ll go to the con dressed in that costume?”

Daisy shook her head, “10 bucks they never make it to the con,”

Bobbi laughed, “Sure, I’ll take that bet.”

The three young shield agents got into the car and went to their concert, laughing and imagining how their director will react when his right hand woman came into the office in *THAT* outfit.

Melinda made it to Phil’s office and couldn’t help but smile as he donned his Cap costume. “It looks great, Phil,”

“Thanks Mel. Hey, time to get your costume on! We need to leave soon,” Phil said, figuring Melinda just bought a leather jacket or sunglasses for her costume.

Melinda couldn’t help but smirk, “Alright, you don’t have to pull my arm. Here, open this Scotch, we’ll have a drink before we go since we are taking an Uber anyways. And…why don’t you put this vinyl on as I get my costume on?”

Phil gave her a confused look, “Ooookay. Now I’m intrigued,” The director put on the Star Wars vinyl, and poured a glass of Scotch for each of them. Melinda went to Phil’s bunk to get changed, as it was just across his office.

Phil laughed to himself, _I bet she got an Ewok costume or something. Just to make me laugh. I can’t believe I convinced her to wear a costume. Maybe she does have feelings for me after all._ Phil was crazy in love with May, and had been for many years. But he’d been too scared to make a move. He figured that May liked him too, considering she decided not to return to Andrew, despite his pining. But as a director, he often had to put his feelings on hold. At least he could enjoy a fun weekend with his best friend and companion. And maybe he would feel confident to open up a bit. Maybe he would kiss her tonight. His rubbed his fingers over his lips at the thought.

The music on the vinyl got to the Cantina song, and Phil danced a bit to it, feeling a bit buzzed from his glass of Scotch, and getting excited for the con. The door opened, and he turned around.

Phil Coulson’s jaw DROPPED. There was Melinda May, his best friend, partner, companion, dressed in a costume he would have never imagined Melinda wearing. He immediately turned flush.

“Mel…Melinda?” Phil stammered out as she locked the door and closed the blinds with the touch of a button.

“Close your mouth, Phil and kiss me,” Melinda smiled, as she moved toward him.

“I…I…you look stunning. Are you…are we…going to the con?” Phil asked, wanting very much for her to say no. All of the sudden, the con didn’t really matter.

“That’s up to you. We could stay here, listen to music, drink Scotch…” Melinda replied as she grabbed the glass of Scotch that Phil poured. She drank it slowly, licking her lips after finishing.

“But…should we?” Phil answered, trying to stay in director mode but completely failing. He was never that good at compartmentalization.

“It’s not a matter of should, but that we shall, Phil,” Mel grabbed Phil’s mask and took it off to look deeply into his eyes and gave a long, hungry kiss.

Phil grabbed her hips and pulled her into him, “You’re gonna have to help me get this costume off,” he mumbled between kisses. That’s all the signal that Melinda needed. Phil wanted her as much as she wanted him.

In the back of Melinda’s head, she realized that she had literally seduced Coulson, but also knew he wouldn’t have done anything if he didn’t have feelings back. He ticked the back of her spine, and all thoughts of hesitation were gone.

It took a little laughter to get all the zippers undone on Phil’s costume, and even more laughter to see that he wore hot red tights underneath. Melinda had fun taking those off, slowly, enjoying Phil’s smiles as she finished up.

Eventually, Melinda’s costume also came off, and they had shoved all the papers off Coulson’s table. Phil was extremely thankful for the lock in his office, the soundproof walls, and the fact that his younger agents were all off the base. And he had given explicit instructions to the skeleton crew at the base not to disturb him unless the world was blowing up. The fact is, Phil had hoped things would go well with Melinda and him at the con. He had hoped it would be a time away from base, doing something he loved to do with the woman he loved.

What Phil didn’t expect is his partner to come wearing nothing but the Huttslayer bikini, and straight up seducing him. It was incredibly hot, and he honestly did not know that Melinda loved him romantically, well, until she put hand down his Cap tights.

Later, the two cuddled on the couch, drinking the rest of the Scotch under a warm blanket that Phil got out from his stash. Sometimes Phil took naps in the office and kept a blanket nearby. He didn’t realize how perfect it was for the office. 

“So…I guess we aren’t going to the con,” Phil answered, breathing in Melinda’s soft scent.

“I don’t know, Phil, we could get dressed, go down for the last few hours of it, if you want to” Melinda teased, rubbing her legs against Phil’s.

“I think I have all the entertainment I need here. Our own personal comic con,” Phil grinned, giving her another kiss.

Melinda’s stomach grumbled. “I am hungry though, we never had dinner.”

Phil groaned, “Oh, you’re right. And we can’t exactly order delivery pizza to a secret base.”

Melinda had pleading eyes so Phil responded, “Fine, I’ll find some clothes and go make us some food and bring it back up, K?” Melinda grabbed his backside.

“Just come back quick.”

Phil found his boxers and threw on t-shirt that he found laying on the ground. He’d hoped no one else was in the common room. It was still early, and the girls should still be at the concert. And Fitz and Hunter would still be at the soccer game. And Mack was gone all weekend. The other agents on base rarely used that common room, it was mainly used for the higher level agents.

He snuck down to the common room to find Daisy, Bobbi, and Simmons playing Halo and drinking some beers, “Oh…Hi…guys.”

Daisy grinned and hit Bobbi on the arm, “You owe be a 10, Bob,”

Daisy then looked at Phil in his cap boxers and shield shirt, “So…how was the con…AC?” She gave him a knowing look.

Phil just stood there on the stairs in embarrassment, “That’s none of your business, Agent Johnson,”

As Phil stood there, Melinda came coming down the stairs and said, “Hey Phil, bring up some water too, I’m super thirsty, I’m gonna need a recharge for the next round…”

Melinda was just in pajama pants and hoodie she found in Phil’s bunk. Phil turned around, “Mel…there’s people here.”

It was Melinda’s turn to blush, “Oh, hi ladies! How was the concert? Why aren’t you there…right now?”

Simmons responded, trying not to look their older agents in the eye, “The headliner cancelled. So…we came back early to play Halo and eat junk food.”

“Oh…sorry to hear that. Um….So Coulson and I just decided to stay here, you know, get some work done.” Melinda answered as she came down past Phil to grab some food.

Daisy muttered under her breath, “Yeah…work did get done,”

Phil gave her a glare, “Daisy Mary Sue Skye Johnson…not a word. Especially not to Fitz, Hunter, or Mack.”

“I might need some extra motivation, lover boy.” A semi drunk Daisy grinned, noticing several hickies on his neck.

“How about you stay out of our business or you’ll be doing inventory with Davis until midnight every night, then 5 am extra physical training with me,” May answered, giving Daisy a glare as well.

“Sure, sure…yes. Okay. I’ll do that.” Daisy answered, Simmons and Bobbi cracking up.

“And Daisy? Don’t come upstairs the rest of the night,” Phil said, as he followed May back up to his office and bunk.

“Ohhhh….I wouldn’t dream of it…uhhh….Simmons, Bobbi, why don’t we go catch an Uber and catch late night happy hour,” Daisy realized how uncomfortable it would be to realize her two parents are doing it upstairs all night.

Bobbi and Simmons nodded in agreement, “Let’s get out of here.”

Phil and Melinda made it back up to the office to grab some more Scotch, and went to Phil’s bunk for the rest of the night. Let’s just say the action was hotter than Tatooine’s twin suns, and without a doubt, from that day on, Phil realized that Melinda loved him with all her being. And that he loved her and would break every SHIELD rule to be with her, because she was just that worth it.

And let’s just say…*THAT* costume definitely made it to their honeymoon when they got married the next month.


End file.
